


experimental drunken porn

by 30toseoul



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drunk Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30toseoul/pseuds/30toseoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney had pretty much decided that they were both incredibly warped individuals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	experimental drunken porn

Rodney had pretty much decided that they were both incredibly warped individuals.

There was something wrong with him that he couldn't make a _normal_ move on Sheppard. What a normal person would consider to be a normal move, at least. No, he had to wait until they were bombed half out of their minds on Athosian rotgut moonshine to do it. And yes, making stupid drunken first-time passes was probably the oldest tradition of the human race, but most of those stupid drunken people probably hadn't done it by reaching across a couch and drawing a fingernail over an iratus-bug scar on the side of someone's neck.

And there was something wrong with Sheppard too, because he didn't jerk around and try to punch Rodney, or ask him what the hell was he doing, or anything remotely close to that. Sheppard, unlike what most people would've done, simply dropped his head to the side and bared his neck and _moaned_ , and let Rodney keep doing it, and the way Sheppard's hand tightened on the neck of the moonshine flask in his lap was just obscene.

They were both warped and wrong, but Rodney didn't think anyone (or anyone with an equivalent amount of alcohol and lust in his or her body) could have blamed him for what he did next. And at least he put down his own moonshine without spilling it, so there were style points for that. He remembered to put Sheppard's flask in a safe place, too.

But no, see -- a normal person wouldn't have moved across the couch and used his other hand to find the _other_ iratus-bug scar on Sheppard's neck, or swung his leg over Sheppard's hips to straddle him and and push him hard into the couch so he could scrape and trace over the scars again and again.

And Sheppard shouldn't have gasped and rocked his head back, letting Rodney do whatever he wanted, but he did.

They were both incredibly fucked up, but at least they had that in common, and Rodney leaned in and caught Sheppard's wrists in his hands and pushed them against the couch as his mouth closed over the scar under Sheppard's ear, and he started sucking, tracing it with the tip of his tongue.

Sheppard went limp and moaning underneath him, and Rodney almost came right then, and that was not _right_. God, he wanted to keep doing it forever, Sheppard trapped and pliant between his legs and under his mouth. He shifted his hands, rubbed his thumbs against the inside of Sheppard's wrists, got the immediate reward of Sheppard bucking under him and rasping, "Oh christ, come on," and dropping his head back even more, and that was body-language begging if Rodney had ever seen it.

Maybe it was wrong, but he didn't think he'd have the nerve to do it sober. Going up on his knees over Sheppard and struggling to open his trousers, and Sheppard obviously didn't think it was wrong because he was trying to help as soon as Rodney released his hands. His eyes half-lidded, his mouth panting and gleaming, and Rodney buried his fingers roughly in Sheppard's hair and pulled him in.

The angle wasn't good, not with Rodney kneeling over him -- Sheppard could barely get his mouth wrapped around more than the head of Rodney's cock, but Rodney was getting off just on the sounds Sheppard made as he tried to lean farther, strained to take more. He draped his fingers around Sheppard's neck and stroked the scar points lightly, over and over again, rocking forward almost lazily, and the vibration of Sheppard's whimpers around his cock made him come faster than he ever thought he would.

Rodney stayed kneeling over Sheppard for a while, breathing slower, dragging his hands through that thick dark hair, and it wasn't until he tried to ease back and drop to his knees on the floor that he realized Sheppard had already come, just from sucking him, just from his fingers on Sheppard's neck.

At least they were both warped, because Sheppard didn't want to talk about it any more than Rodney did. He only wanted to sprawl on the couch and have Rodney keep touching his scars as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in the Livejournal **mckay_sheppard** community on 15 August 2006.


End file.
